No se si fue el destino
by dayi.14
Summary: Bueno aquí otro fic este tratara que Marshall es un vampiro que viaja de un lado a otro entre varios mundos y dimensiones, y Bueno este es el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic que se titula NO SE SI FUE EL DESTINO. Ojala les guste y gracias por leer.


**Bueno es nuevo ojala os guste déjenme decirle que estoy muy alegre así que si les guasta porfa dejen reviews y si dejan subiré pronto el siguiente capítulo los quiero.**

POV. Marshall

Un nuevo lugar.

Estoy en una dimensión muy rara todo es color azul pero es bonita, hay muchos objetos extraños de los cuales algunos me los han obsequiado pero ya es mi último día aquí, no sé a dónde ir pero un amigo de aquí me dirá algún lugar ya que sus tíos siempre se van de paseo y le cuentan cada aventura. Estaba a punto de cruzar para ir algún lugar, cuando llego mi amigo y me dijo.

Marshall espera ya te ibas sin despedirte- dijo algo cansado por la corrida que dio

Mmm… no Eliot como ibas a creer eso tus eres como el hermano que nunca tuve, como me olvidaría –hice una pausa – además solo estaba contemplando todo antes de irme y también te estaba esperando a ti mi amigo

Mmm… ok te creeré – dijo con algo de sarcasmo – mi tío la noche de ayer me conto de que el una vez visito un lugar llamado chuchelandia en la tierra de Aaa dice que en aquel lugar hay muchas aventuras que es lo que tu buscas.

Mmm… no sé porque se me hace conocido ese lugar que me dices… - dije pensativo – aaaa claro lo visite ase tiempo, pero no hice amigos era algo aburrido, así que estuve como dos o tres días. Pero ya ha de haber cambiado lo visitare y si me aburre visitare nocheosfera pero solo para pedir lugares a mis amigos vampiros de por allá. Bueno gracias por ayudarme aquí Eliot.

No hay de que tú eres mi gran amigo – suspiro – cuando quieras vuelve aquí tienes una gran familia recuerda.

Claro bye cuídate – fue lo último que Eliot pudo oír antes de que marshall entrara al portal.

Aunque no lo crean voy a extrañar mucho ese lugar acido uno de los mejores que eh podido visitar a y por cierto yo soy Marshall Lee, rey de los vampiro y gobernador de toda nocheosfera bueno el que sigue al trono, pero no lo quiero soy un vampiro, mi padre es un vampiro y mi madre es una demonia no soy hijo único, tengo una hermana y un hermano, mi hermana Alexandra que tiene 950 años y Cristián que tiene 923 años yo soy el mayor por eso es que me quieren obligar a mí a ser el gobernante de nocheosfera tengo 1.000 años y durante una parte de mi vida solo eh pasado viajando de dimensión en dimensión, por diversión y aparte porque no me agrada mucho la idea de estar cerca de mi familia no es que la odio simplemente que mi madre solo es un fastidio que me busca para decirme que la nocheosfera esto que la nocheosfera aquello pero yo lo que quiero en verdad es estar de aventuras con mis amigos e incluso tocar mi bajo, si me encanta la música lo que más me gusta es tocar el bajo, por eso el hacha de la familia lo convertí en un bajo –hacha una que otra vez canto con mis amigos, o a veces es porque mis amigos me piden que les lleve una canción para sus novias, y nunca les digo que no pero, siendo sincero el amor no me gusta para nada desde que tuve un grave problema con mi EX-novia, Ashley, de tan solo pronunciar su nombre el odio por aquel sentimiento crece más y más pero bueno ya que el pasado pisado siendo sincero, solo me enamore una vez y esa chica me destrozo mi corazón por eso no eh vuelto a creer en él. Llegue a aquel lugar la tierra de Aaa todo estaba a oscura así que seguí caminando nunca les ha pasado que van por ahí y sienten que alguien lo sigue, pues eso es lo que siento yo ahora, me viro y no veo nada, entonces fue cuando sentí como alguien me empujaba, y me hace caer pero me da igual ya que una simple caída no me puede hacer nada, fije mi vista al frente y vi que era un ogro.

Comenzó la diversión – dije para mí mismo, me levante y lo ataque con mi bajo-hacha y no me llevo mucho tiempo en derivarlo- tienes suerte de que no quiera ensuciar mi bajo-hacha con sangre- dije para después darle un golpe para con el cual quedó inconsciente – nadie se mete conmigo- dije para después seguir por el camino que iba, me daba cuentas que cada persona que veía salía corriendo – que nunca han visto un vampiro – dije por lo bajo hasta que vi una muralla – pero que cara… esta echo de azúcar – dije para después flotar encima y pasar así por así. Cuando baje note que todo era de dulce las casas, edificios, bancas, calles, personas todo era de dulce, todos huían de mi "también tengo sentimientos" pensé "jajajaja pero mírate eres un chupa lamas" dijo algo dentro de mí. Como odio a mi subconsciente a veces dice cosas que duelen "idiota" dije insultando a esa vocecita pero no tardó en responder "somos la misma personas te estás diciendo idiota a ti mismo jajajaja" – calla – susurre, me canse de ir por ahí así que cogí a una paleta y le dije – donde puedo encontrar al rey de este lugar – dije pero no me hizo caso seguí caminando pero nada "Agh este lugar me estáponiendo de mal humor" pensé.

Adentro del castillo.

XXX: mentita – llamo alguien

Mentita: si señor

XXX: podrías ser tan amable de pasarme el teléfono

Mentita: claro su alteza – dijo mientras le pasaba el teléfono, marco un numero espero un rato y después una voz femenina le respondió.

XXX: ¿alo?

XXX: si, buenas noches cake.

Cake: si príncipe Gumball.

Gumball: hay problemas en el reino, podrían venir.

Cake: hay estaremos en unos minutos.

Gumball: gracias- dijo para después colgar

Afuera con Marshall.

Al fin encontré las putas puertas de este castillo. – dije para mí mismo, cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta escuche una vos que me llamo mucho la atención. No porque fuera familiar sino porque era muy bonita, vire y la vi a ella una chica muy linda, sus cabellos rubios y sus hermosos ojos azules. Cuando vire nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

XXX: oye tú, porque atacas a la dulce gente.- oí decir de esa angelical voz.

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer episodio CREO en una semana subiré el otro ojala les guste, este es un solo día pero hare que se divida en dos o tres versiones una en la de Marshall y las otras no sé si hacerlo en tres versiones o en dos dejen reviews para saber si la hago en dos o en tres partes. Gracias por leer. **


End file.
